Pieces of Nihil
by Bahamut Epyon
Summary: This is a companion story coinciding with Natus Ex Nihilo. Short stories and bits of filler that take place within the main story line that were either cut or just couldn't be fit in. Some are humorous, some are dark, some are just fluff.
1. Clashing Steel

**To honor the 100 followers and favorites of Natus Ex Nihilo (Holy crap guys thanks so much for the love) I decided to put together this little side series. This will follow along with the main story and simply add to it, so I'd suggest reading a bit of that before starting this.**

 **Each chapter is a little scene I either had cut out or decided it simply diverted to much from the main story (Like their isn't enough filler as it is). Little Pov bits from other characters while things are going on. Things that were glossed over or just eluded to. I intend to keep it as chronological as I can. This will likely mean new chapters will be posted sporadically at best.**

 **As always review are appreciated. I'm a very quiet person and rarely message people directly, so don't be discouraged if you don't get a pm from me. I do read each of my reviews and am very grateful to those who take the time to write them. Something I really should do more of myself… but I ramble! Enjoy! ;3**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Clashing Steel

*Genesis vs. Angeal during Chapter 5*

Genesis hummed a jaunty tune as he led Angeal across the Soldier floor to the VR room. Angeal watched his friend cautiously.

Genesis was a volatile personality at the best of times with moods that could shift as easily as the weather. Since his diagnosis it kept more to the gloomy turn stormy range, making this sudden sunny disposition rather disturbing. Not that he wasn't glad for the change. It was just so... _odd._ Just yesterday he'd nearly burnt off Heidegger's face when he slapped the redhead on the back a little too close to his injured shoulder. He was fuming and spiting flames the entire day after that until he finally locked himself away in his office to try and cool down. The degradation had been hitting him hard... _and now he was cured? Just like that?_

Angeal watched Genesis shoo off a group of Seconds loitering around the simulation chamber.

"So... how did that Reactor mission go? You came out of it pretty rough I hear," Angeal prodded at the other First in hopes of getting an idea what the hell was going on. Genesis shot him a rather paranoid glare.

"Why who's been talking?"

Angeal chuckled, "Oh just a few of the folks working late at the office. Said you looked like you were chewed up and spat out by something... smelled like it to."

Genesis gave a grunt of annoyance, "Not far off... Hojo causing his usual trouble, mutated Grashtrikes and a big queen one to."

Angeal gave a sympathetic hum, "Bugs are the worst... Who was the girl you brought in?" The redhead stilled at the mention of Ryo. Angeal's brow rose, his sudden tensing not going unnoticed. "Mmm... just a new recruit."

"To Soldier? Genesis women can't join Soldier!" The raven haired First looked downright horrified. He grabbed the sleeve of Gen's coat, "It's like a death sentence! You know how many have tried in the past. They can't handle the treatment."

Genesis pulled away from his grip, "She will be fine."

Angeal gaped at him as he walked past him into the chamber, "How can you be so dismissive about this?! She-"

Genesis turned sharply, "'Geal... trust me on this. She will be fine. I've never seen someone handle Mako like she can. If anyone has a chance of surviving the treatment it's her."

He calmed at Gen's assurance and looked at his friend skeptically, "If you say so."

With a humph Gen turned away to fiddle with the command console by the door. His irritated demeanor letting Angeal know he was done with the subject. With a sigh Angeal shook his head... Gen could be so stubborn and spoiled at times. It was years of dealing with the man and accumulating patience that allowed him to handle his energetic student so well. _At least Zack isn't so temperamental._

"What simulation should we run?"

Angeal blanked at the question and Genesis repeated it looking mildly annoyed. He shrugged and Gen shot him another glare. A moment later the air around them rippled, but didn't change drastically. They were in a small nondescript square room. A very simple sparing room.

"Humph they really out did themselves with this one. Such boundless creativity our science team has..." Gen sneered as he waved a hand at the bleak gray and white walls.

Angeal chuckled softly. It did seem a bit pointless. The crimson First drew his sword and gave a few testing swings before taking his stance. Angeal drew his regulation longsword and stood at the ready.

Genesis burst forward in a rush of red. Bright sparks flew as their blades clashed. They moved fluidly. Angeal blocking and parrying Genesis' flurry of blows with practiced ease. The pace quickened suddenly, Genesis' strikes came in swift, striking low pushing for an opening. A slight frown marred his sharp features.

No matter how hard he pushed Angeal wouldn't go on the offensive. His jaw locked in place _. He won't push back_. The strength behind the next blow left the room ringing with the sound of steel _. Fight back damn it!_ Gens' hand ran along the length of his blade charging it with elemental fire before it came down in a wide arch. The Buster sword gave a deep resonating tone as it met the fire engulfed blade. Gen quirked a grin at Angeals serious frown. The regulation longsword clanged noisily as it clattered to the floor.

"You know it's on when the Buster comes out."

"That was reckless Gen," Angeal voice was low and angry.

Gen rolled his eyes at the disapproving glare, "I wouldn't push you if you'd just fight me."

Angeal sighed heavily and let the Buster sword drop low, "I don't want to hurt you Gen. Even if you are cured, you're still recovering. You shouldn't push yourself-"

Angeals little lecture fell silent and he was forced to backpedal. Genesis charged forward with an enraged cry. The shear strength behind the blow sent Angeal sliding across training room floor. Genesis pinned him blade to blade against the far wall.

"Do I look like a cripple to you?" He snarled.

Angeal stared at the other wide eyed. Physically Genesis has always been the weakest of the three. He had never felt such strength from the man. Not before his degradation and certainly not since he developed the strange illness.

"Alright... you made your point," The raven haired First grunted under the surprising strength.

Gen lets up and stepped back from the other First to give them some distance. Angeal warily watched Genesis pace and swing his sword idly in agitation. Angeal rubbed his shoulder watching Gen with concern and curiosity.

"I'm sorry Gen. You know I'm just worried about you..." Genesis huffed irritably, but said nothing. Angeal smiled warily, "You're really better then." Gen shot him another glare.

Angeal scoffed at the redhead and shook his head. When he turned back to him his stern face held a playful grin, "Good… because Zack really can't take a hit."

Gen didn't get a chance to bite back at the man. Genesis was forced to scramble backwards as the powerful First charged him, putting him on the defensive. His eyes sparkled with joy and he met Angeal head on.


	2. Shadows of Ghosts

**Well so much for these being chronological. I think parts of this will be posted in a nonlinear order, so I will make sure to post what chapter or when exactly these events take place. Just keep that in mind.**

 **I wanted to write some Vinny POV and It will likely be a while yet before Vince makes a real appearance in the main line, so this is a little follow up with him. Enjoy some Vincent angst, it's what he's good at and it's almost Valentines Day after all. ;P  
**

* * *

Shadows of Ghosts

*After Veld's visit to Nibelheim in Chapter 12*

The heavy black coffin lid shifted. With a scrape and dull thunk it fell from the top of the coffin. Vincent sat up stiffly and watched the dust that he had disturbed settle. It had only been a few hours since Veld left and he fully intended to return to his deep sleep, but he couldn't. _Veld had been real._ There was too much running through his head. He couldn't settle back down, and after staring at the silk lined lid of his prison for hours he finally gave up. Vince swung his long legs over edge and stood shakily. It had been a while since they had gotten any use.

He wandered uneasily out into the cavernous hall. For a moment he glanced down the path that led to the labs and gave a slight shudder. No... He wouldn't be going down there. The memories were still too fresh in his mind. He took the stone spiral staircase that wound its way up to the second floor of the mansion.

The manor was caked in dust and cobwebs, but otherwise looked as it was left. Vincent's clawed hand made a soft scraping noise when it dragged along the banister rail as he passed the great windows in the foyer. It came up thick with dust. Sunlight filtered weakly through the grimy windows as he sat on one of the benches in an alcove. Motes of dust danced in the thin rays of light, but he saw none of it. His mind was elsewhere. Veld had given him a lot to think about.

 _The boy was alive..._ He felt a sudden twinge of guilt. He hadn't even considered the fate of the child.

 ** _Lucretcia's child._**

He silently cursed himself. That poor kid left at the hands of that monster... _for his whole life..._

 ** _20 years._**

Had it really been that long? It felt like only yesterday that Hojo was shoving knives in his chest.

 ** _Knives in the boys' chest._**

Metal ground and scraped against itself as Vincent's' fists clenched. When he unclenched them they still shook.

 ** _More sins... you left Hojo with a newborn…_**

 _Goddess forgive me._ His throat tightened and he fought the urge to scream. His was assaulted with further guilt… was it his own mind or the demons that berated his every move? It made him want to crawl back into that coffin and never come out. _But was my absence just as damaging as my involvement?_

 ** _You should have stolen him away._**

He gave a short laugh that sounded more like a sob. _And done what? I can't even take care of myself. How could I care for a child…Could I have even awoken if I tried?_

 ** _You know the answer to that…_**

Vincent shivered. He did… he could have. In fact he had awoken a number of times over the years. He never tried to escape. He simply surrendered to the darkness once more.

 ** _Coward._**

 _Shut up…_ The bite lacked venom and only earned him a low chuckle. Definitely the demon. The other three would bombard him with emotions and urges, but only one actually spoke. _Chaos._

 ** _What will you do human?_**

 _Am I human?_

 ** _Does it matter?_**

Vincent had nothing to say to that. His emotions protested, but he could find no valid argument. _I don't know…_

 ** _I'm sure I could give you some ideas…_**

He scowled. He could feel the others excitement. Bloodshed, chaos, destruction, murder… He knew what Chaos had in mind.

 ** _You could always just call it revenge… or justice._**

 _Revenge…Turks don't do justice._ Chaos chuckled darkly from within the reassesses of his mind. Revenge against Hojo… against ShinRa. Force himself at odds with his old friend. _Veld._ It shook him seeing Veld… seeing him so _old._ No… he wouldn't force Veld to hunt him… to kill him.

 _Veld said he'd be back._

For now he would wait. He would regain his strength. Keep to the shadows and stay out of sight. He knew he couldn't convince Veld to aid him in this. He was a Turk after all; his loyalty was pledged to ShinRa. But maybe…maybe he could just look the other way… for old times' sake.


	3. Gifts of the Goddess

**I wanted to wait to put this one out till I released Chapter 16 in the main series, so tada!  
**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Gifts of the Goddess

*Not long after Genesis' deployment to Wutai*

Genesis walked silently through the darkened forests of northern Wutai. He was so stifled at the northern encampment it was rare he got a moment alone. He had taken to wandering off to find a bit of solitude himself. And he needed the privacy more than ever it seemed. The Commander stopped once he reached a small clearing. He'd started coming here often at night since his deployment. It was quiet and he could explore the changes brought upon him in secret.

 ** _The Gift of the Goddess…_**

He placed his signature red coat down on the fallen log beside him. His shoulder guards and black knit shirt joined it till he stood in the forest clearing in little more than his pants. It was warm and humid here even at night and a few less layers eased the discomfort.

Genesis stretched the muscles in his back and shifted his shoulders to relieve the tension there. He took a single deep breath and pushed. The first long appendage burst forth from his back and the second soon followed. When he first arrive and found the opportunity to try his new powers there had been only the one wing. It had been dark and sickly, but healing just like the rest of him. After a time the other side of his back had started to itch and strain painfully while the single wing was out. With the same flex of power it had emerged to meet its twin.

The wings were full and lush with feathers now. The deep almost black crimson feathers lay sleek along the limbs. As they radiated out they faded to rich shades of red and ended in oranges and gold's at the wings tips. He really wished he had a full length mirror or something… _I'm sure I look_ _ **Glorious**_ _._ A single powerful flap lifted him off the ground a few feet and he extended the wings fully. He floated back down to his feet gracefully. A wide playful grin stretched across his aristocratic features.

 ** _Reborn a Blazing Phoenix…_**

Ryo hadn't simply healed him of his degradation. She changed him. He wasn't entirely sure where Hollanders experiment ended and her gifts began, but he was willing to try and see the positive in it.

 ** _For you are beloved by the Goddess…_**

He was still discovering new little quirks. His magic had improved dramatically and he found he'd developed an even greater affinity to fire. So far in fact that he had a natural resistance to the element. The wings of course were the most dramatic change. A while after the new feathers had filled out he noticed that if he didn't preen regularly they tended to get uncomfortable. This ended with a lot of plucked feathers as he learned what the hell he was supposed to be doing. _Humans aren't supposed to have wings… If I can even be considered human anymore._ He shook himself away from the bitter feeling. He had to admit human or not his wings _were_ pretty fabulous. _And they do more than just accentuate my good looks._

The feathers close to where the wings emerged from his back were soft and downy. He had plucked one and, not wanting to leave a trail of odd feathers lying around, had pocketed it. His men had gone into battle that day. Wutai troops had ambushed them on the trek through the dense forests and he had lost a few men. One had taken a Thunder spell to the chest that stopped his heart.

Genesis always tried to carry a Phoenix Down despite their expense and had used it without a thought. It wasn't until they had return to camp that he found the Down sitting unused in his bag. The small downy feather he had pulled from himself was nowhere to be found. He dismissed it at first. It wasn't hard to deny something so absurd, but the more he thought about it the more sense it made. He had become a phoenix of sorts.

 ** _Healer of Worlds…_**

This was his Goddesses gift. So he kept to his word. He would not desert no matter how much ShinRa deserved retribution. Despite what others may believe, he could be patient. Their time would come, and he would be there to give the final blow. He stayed, he fought, and he would return a hero.

 ** _Hero of the Dawn…_**


	4. Puppy in a Flower Patch

**Prepare yourselves for the Diabedus cuz this is sickeningly sweet.**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Puppy in a Flower Patch

*Aerith and Zack meet in Chapter 11*

Zack stood before the tall double doors of the old church and glanced around. He'd only ever been down in the slums once or twice in passing during missions. It was pretty scary how sad it was down here. The church itself was barely more than the four walls and cracked stained glass. From the looks of it sections of the roof were coming down.

 _What_ _kind of weirdo would hangout here..._ He glanced down at the thin envelope in his hand. _Aerith... funny name._

He gave his surroundings one last quick glance before knocking firmly on the heavy doors. There was silence on the other side. He gave another tentative knock and was about to give up when a nervous voice called from the other side.

"C-come in?"

Zack peeked through the door. A pretty young brunette eyed him warily from beside a pew. Next to her a large section of the floor boards had been pulled up. From the soil there beautiful yellow and white flowers grew. She stood from where she keeled and brushed off her pale sun dress.

"Ah... H-hi there. I'm here to deliver a message for an...ah," Zack glanced back down to the letter, "Aerith?"

She nodded slowly, "That's me."

He grinned uncertainly and scratched the back of his head. "Ryo said you were a friend of hers? She got caught up with somethin' back at HQ or she should have brought it to you herself."

"Oh!" Aerith brightened immediately when he mentioned the Soldier Third and she seemed to relax. "You're a friend of Ryo's. Why didn't you _say_ so?!" She giggled softly. Aerith met him halfway down the churches isles. She looked puzzled by the letter, but took it from Zack's outstretched hand.

"She hadn't mentioned anything…" Aerith froze as she looked down at the tiny bit of note paper that had been tucked inside. Her face brightened to a brilliant pink. Zack cocked his head to the side curiously, "What's it say?"

Aerith pressed the note to her chest quickly when he bent in to take a look. "Nu-Nothing!" She stammered and blushed even more. This only seemed to peak his interest further and he danced around her in an attempt to catch a glimpse of it.

"Aw com'on that doesn't look like nothing. What's it say?" There was a noticeable whine in his voice.

She straightened to her full height, which wasn't much to be honest, and glared at him sternly, "This is a private letter thank you very much!"

Zack rolled his eyes and his face fell into a disappointed pout. There was a flash of something devious in his eye and he leaned back against a pew with his arms folded. " _Alright_ … So… How do you know Ryo?" He asked looking suddenly disinterested.

Aerith looked at him funny and gave a slight huff, "She saved me from a Hedgehog Frog. How do _you_ know her?"

Zack kicked off from where he was leaning and stood tall, "I'm a Soldier, Second class of course." there was notable pride in his voice.

Aerith giggled softly, " _Ooh_ … you're the 'Least Scary Soldier' she mentioned." Zacks face fell immediately and his stance drooped.

"I'm _WHAT?!_ " He huffed indignantly, "I can totally be scary."

He crossed his arms in a pout and grumbled something. Aerith raised her hand to cover her lips as the giggling only grew. The little note sat forgotten in her other hand as she did so. Zack eyed it and in one swift movement snatched it from her hand. Aerith gave a sharp gasp and glanced from her now empty hand to the cheeky Soldier. Zack had to hold the note up above his head as the young woman hopped up and down in an attempt to take the letter back.

"Give that back!"

Aerith's cheeks burned brilliantly as Zack nonchalantly opened the folded note he held at arm's length above him. She watched humiliated. The look of victory on his face shifted into confusion, and then an embarrassed blush spread across his cheeks. The hand holding the letter dropped down a little and Aerith snatched it away from him. Zack gave her a shy sheepish smile and scratched the back of his head.

"Eh... well this is awkward."

She gave a little huff and held the troublesome note to her chest. She glared down at it again and blushed.

"That brat," She muttered irritably. Zack chuckled softly and a playful expression found its way to his face.

"Well… I _am_ single," Zack said with a cheeky grin.

Her eyes widened. Aerith's pale cheeks had reached a nice cherry red. She smacked his arm and Zack just laughed. The offended look on her face wavered and she gave a soft shy giggle herself.


	5. Strange Subconsciousness

**Have a short little bit of April Fools what the fuckery. Someone inspired this...you know who you are.  
**

* * *

Strange Subconsciousness

*Nowhen in particular*

Ryo looked out over the vast field of green and watched the puffy pink and yellow nimbus clouds float across the sky. The mountains looked quite nice today. Whoever drew them onto the backdrop used purple crayons. It was very lovely. A small yellow flower waved a leaf like arm off to Ryo right and she followed its gesture.

Angeal stood stoic among the knee high grass in his finest speedo. It was soft a lavender color. He always did look good in shades of purple. He stood arms up in a lifters flex.

"Hero's must have _DREAMS,"_ He said seriously and his face strained as he flexed his bicep's.

Zack stood just behind him off to the side in similar fashion, "DREAMS!" He chirped happily.

Angeals arms fell to form a tight ring in front of his chest, "And _HONOR!"_ His pect's jumped as he strained.

"HONOR!" Zack parroted again and mimicked the actions of his mentor.

Ryo nodded gravely at the two. They were right of course. She turned away just as the raven haired pair began to make their pectoral muscles dance in a rhythmic manner.

A short distance away Sephiroth stood majestically among a small flock of tiny Chocobos. He stared wistfully off into the distance as a nonexistent wind whipped his hair and coat about... in cinematic slow motion of course. The small disproportioned birds cooed in awe at the stunning figure before them. The silver haired General's faced twisted into an almost pained look of longing as he continued to stare off into the horizon. She couldn't help but agree with the tiny birds praise. The man was smoother than the Fonz any day of the week.

Ryo made to approach but Genesis broke her path. His low-cut red dress swayed as he strutted across the field. _He stole Scarlet's dress again… he certainly looks better in it then she ever did._ The Crimson Commander didn't acknowledge the woman, caught up in his performance as he was.

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess…" His hips jut to the side and the long slit along the dresses length showed generous leg, "We seek it thus… and take to the skies."

The man's hand whipped up into the air as he struck a pose. He drifted upwards into the sky and began to glow and sparkle in the same sort of manner as a Sailor Moon transformation. He brought his beloved copy of Loveless to his chest and looked out at her with such a moving expression of vulnerability on his lovely face. He spun once more in the air and burst into blinding light.

Ryo sat up in her bed with a gasp and blinked groggily. She gave her darkened bedroom a quick once over before staring off at the far wall in confusion. Her face scrunched as a bewildered expression filled her face.

"What the _fuck_..?"


	6. Lost and Found

**Poor Lazard. I'm oddly fond of him for some reason.**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Lost and Found

*During the Fort Tamblin Mission Chapter 16*

Lazard cursed quietly as his slacks caught on a prickly bush for the umpteenth time. It gave an ominous rip as it came free. Lazard hadn't been lying about not being use to the terrain. He may direct Soldier, but he certainly wasn't one himself. It wasn't like him to oversee a mission, but no one had raised a brow when he suggested it. Hollander wasn't making any headway with the insurgency, and when asked why he'd go into a tirade about him being _pressured_ and Genesis being _stubborn_. He gave up after the third or fourth tantrum. Lazard intended to speak with the Commander and find out exactly what was going on, but Genesis wouldn't answer the directors calls.

 _After the mission._ He'd said. But obviously things had gotten a little out of hand and now he couldn't find Genesis anywhere. He ran into Angeal and his spirited student, so Genesis shouldn't have been far behind. He cursed as a tree branch smacked his glasses askew while he was watching his footing. _Damn trees… damn mud… damn Genesis!_

Lazard had money ready to go. It had been funneling away for the past three months. What was the hold up? He had seemed so eager to go through with it at the start. What would have made him change his mind now? It was frustrating to say the least, and the Wutai wilds weren't helping the city boy any at all. _Enough! I'll just have to find some time to pull him away at the base camp._ He turned from the path he was on and stilled.

It was quiet.

This was still a combat zone technically and while he could still faintly hear the sound of combat in the distance where he was it was quiet.

And he was rather lost.

Lazard cursed again and fished out his phone. _I really should have stuck with those infantrymen._ His phone rang… and went to message. He tried again. _Answer your damn phone Genesis!_ Nothing.

"Shit shit _shit!"_ The Soldier director was quickly becoming panicked.

He was in the middle of an active combat zone unarmed and with no idea where he was. He followed the distant sound of gunfire and kept crouched low. He kept trying the Commanders number as he crept through the thick underbrush. _This is a disaster…_

* * *

The three Firsts sat waiting in the main tent intending to give their debriefing to Lazard and go over the potential promotions, but Lazard had yet to show. It wasn't until Genesis' phone buzzed incessantly that he pulled it out to check it… to find about five missed calls from Lazard.

"The hell?" Genesis stared at his phone bewildered. The other two gave him a puzzled look as he went to answer the ringing phone.

"Lazard, are you okay?"

Lazard sounded frantic on the other line and Genesis turned to the others. He raised a hand and they went silent. The redheads face contorted with confusion as the Soldier director rambled.

"Director slow down… what? You WHAT?! How did you…never mind." Genesis' jaw locked in a scowl and his face was steadily turning red. Angeal looked at Sephiroth with notable worry. "NO...no. Stay where you are. We will come to you."

Angeal opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but Genesis raised his hand sharply to cut him off. He gave an angry hiss that made Sephiroth raise a thin brow. The crimson commander breathed in slowly through his nose to calm himself. When he spoke again his words were clipped and forced.

"Tell me what you can see and we'll go from there," The directors voice on the other line responded quickly, falling back into hysterics. " _Lazard…"_ Genesis growled in a low warning.

Lazard's paused and they could hear him speaking something in a sort of mantra repetitively in an effort to calm himself. Genesis glanced at the other two impatiently and rolled his eyes. When Lazard spoke again it was much more coherent.

"Okay… sounds like you may be southwest of here. Stay where you are and we will send out a search for you. Do you have anything you can use as a beacon, any materias?" Genesis paused as he listened to the Directors uncertain reply, "Okay… just don't burn the forest down… You will be fine Sir. See you in a few."

Genesis snapped his PHS shut and the room was completely silent for several moments. The three Firsts stared at each other. Angeal was the first to break. He plopped down into a chair and held his face in his hands as he laughed.

"This is no laughing matter Angeal… it's still a war zone out there," Sephiroth's tone was stern but there was a slight smile on his face.

"I can't believe… what the _HELL_ was he doing out there in the first place?" Genesis ranted as he paced the small room.

Angeal shook his head as his laughter subsided, "Zack and I ran unto him after the mission… but we left him with a group of infantrymen."

"Full permissions to give Director Lazard a lecture once he's found Commander Angeal." Angeal burst into another fit of laughter at Sephiroth's remark. He could play it so serious. No one could beat Seph's poker face… except maybe Tseng.

Maybe an hour later the Soldier director was led into the room by a pair of infantryman. He was wide eyed and his finely tailored suit had seen better days, but he was intact. Genesis looked at him blandly as he approached. Gen gently plucked a twig from the directors' hair and flicked it away. Lazard cleared his throat awkwardly and moved to take a seat at the table.

"Let's get back to work shall we?" Lazard wore a nervous grin on his normally regal face.

* * *

Lazard held his face in his hands in humiliation once Angeal and Sephiroth left. Genesis leaned against the far wall giving him one of his best glares.

"I _told_ you after the mission," Genesis said in a low hiss.

Lazard cringed a little, "I hadn't expected you to be delayed… I wasn't aware your men took so much damage."

Gens anger cooled a little at the genuinely apologetic reply. He gave the director a slight nod. "They were more prepared than we thought…" He sounded worn.

Lazard nodded slowly and stared down at the floor. After a moment he ran his fingers through his hair and gave a heavy sigh. Glancing up at the redhead, Lazard looked at him warily.

"Gen…what's going on?" His voice was serious, but exhausted.

Genesis sighed softly and pushed away from the wall to pace. "It's not going to happen. I've been stringing Hollander along so he doesn't go do something foolish."

Lazard stared at him incredulously, "W-why? The funds are ready. There's enough discontent among the ranks, your men will join you. Why wait?"

The director was met with a glare, "We aren't waiting. It's not happening _period_." The glare eased and he looked at Lazard warily, "Did…did Hollander ever tell you what he was planning to _do_ with the men that defected?" Lazards' puzzled look said plenty. Genesis straitened and came to stand before him with arms crossed. "Genesis clones. He was going to make them into copies of myself and in turn make them mindless puppets that would suffer my fate. They would be powerful, but degrading… nothing but fodder."

Lazards expression had steadily turned to one of disgusted disbelief as the commander spoke. When Genesis finished Lazard returned to stare down at the floor and he shook his head.

"I…I was not aware that was his plan, no," Lazard stood from his seat and fought to regain some of his usual composer. "Very well, I-I am glad that you informed me of this. I…" The composure fell away and the disbelief steadily turned to indignant anger, "What sort of _mad man_ would even come up with such a convoluted plan. _Goddess_ … those are _people_ , our _men!_ I-I can't abide this. You're right in backing out of this Gen. It's… _insane._ "

Genesis smiled a sad bitter smile. _A few months ago it sounded quite sane to me…_ "So you will pull your support and funding?"

Lazard waved a hand dismissively as though even the question was insulting, " _Of course!_ I haven't given the man a Gil and I'm sure as hell not going to _now!_ "

Gen watched the blond man pace, "We should keep and ear out though, I've no doubt he will try to get back at us somehow. If he contacts you let me know. The man's a coward in the truest sense of the word." Genesis gave the other a darkly amused grin, "It wouldn't take much convincing to dissuade him."

Lazard scoffed and shook his head, but it didn't hide the amused grin on his face. He straitened his slightly tattered suit and stood tall. After a deep breath he nodded sharply.

"Thank you Genesis, I fear if we'd kept on our course it would have spelled disaster. Think no more of it. Now… let's finish up this war."

Genesis grinned and laughed softly. Lazard was a good man… if a bit disenfranchised. Though he could hardly blame him for that.


	7. Pickles

*Anytime after Chapter 20*

Pickles

Sniff…sniff

"What in God's name…" Ryo whispered under her breath bewildered and turned to face her door.

 _Did Zack leave something out to rot?_ The entire dorm reeked of something…unidentifiable. The pungent aroma had seeped in under her bedroom door and she was hesitant to step out and get the full brunt of whatever it was. There wasn't going to be any other way for her to escape it though. _Hells this stinks as bad as that rotten Malboro tentacle._

Ryo eased open her door and tried her best not to breathe through her nose. She retched anyway. Despite the horrid smell she could hear Zack humming cheerfully in the kitchen. _Is he cooking something?_ Ryo peaked out into the hall. Zack sat at the table by the kitchen eating a sandwich and munching on something from a jar. When he noticed her he waved.

"Morning Ryo!"

 _Does he not smell this?_ She took a few steps forward down the hallway. It only seemed to get stronger. Ryo grimaced and tried not to puke.

"Good God Zack what is that _smell?!_ " She already looked rather green.

Zack cocked his head to the side puzzled, "Pickles."

Ryo stared blankly at the man that stared back equally as blank. _Pickles from hell…_

"No seriously, what the hell is that?"

Zack picked up the jar that sat at his side. There were spears of something pale yellow that did rather look like pickles packed tight within it. He pulled one out and offered it.

"My mom sent them in her care package…they're homemade gysahl pickles. Want one?"

"I think your mom wants you dead Zack," She said dryly, "Nothing that smells that bad can be considered food."

Zack wore a somewhat sheepish grin, "Ya the smell does scare a lot of people away…but seriously though, you've never heard of gysahl pickles?"

Ryo paused in thought. _Well gysahl greens sure…wait a minute I guess I do remember something about those from nine._ Ryo crossed her arms and glared.

"Of course I have! I've just never had the _honor_ of smelling them first hand…and in an enclosed space," Ryo's brows furled in annoyance as she looked around the windowless dorm, "Couldn't you have at least done this outside? It's going to take forever to get the stank out of here."

Zack snickered and bit down on the yellowish green spear, "The worse they smell, the better they taste. You sure you don't wanna try one."

"I don't know if I can get close enough to put it in my mouth," Ryo said dryly.

"Aww come on!" Zack wore a mischievous grin as he goad her, "Don't be such a chickaboo."

She shot him a glare. Hesitantly Ryo started towards where he sat while pinching her nose. The spiky haired First looked up at her innocently and offered her the pickle. Ryo snatched it from his hand and eyed it critically. It didn't look rotten, but it sure smelled it.

Zack watched her impatiently, "Come _ooon_."

She took a tiny nibble and stopped to stare down at the little vegetable, "That's…actually pretty good."

" _Seee?!"_ Zack gave an exasperated huff, "No one believes me when I tell them these things are great!"

There was a knock on the door and Ryo raised a brow at it. When she opened it Angeal stood pinching his nose and wearing a grimace that matched her own. The First spared her a nod in greeting before turning his disapproving gaze to his student.

"The rule goes for _all_ floors here Zack, not just the barracks."

Zack wore a pout, "There not _that bad._ "

"I can smell them from my apartment. It's saturated the entire floor. They are _that bad,"_ Angeal looked torn between crossing his arms like a scolding parent or keeping his nose pinched closed. The smell won out.

Zack's pout deepened and he looked defeated, " _Fine…_ "

Ryo turned away from him to face Angeal and mouthed a silent _thank you_ to the man. He spared her a small grin before bringing his focus back to Zack.

"Be glad I'm not having them confiscated," Angeal gave him one last stern glare before heading off back down the hall.

The offending pickles were packed back up (tightly) and stored away in the cupboard. According to Zack don't go bad. _Gee I wonder why…_ It took several hours to clear out the lingering smell and not more than an hour after that a system wide email was sent out reinforcing the buildings policies. Someone went as far as putting the segment regarding gysahl pickles in bold.


End file.
